


The Writer

by tatygirl90



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/tatygirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has writer's block. Blair helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ land community writerverse. It's was written awhile ago, but I somehow missed uploading it.

It was the bane of many a writer’s existence, the dreaded writer’s block.

Dan popped his knuckles and looked forlornly at his laptop. He wished the words would come, but there was nothing.

Suddenly his cell started to ring. He glanced at and saw that it was Blair. 

“Hello, Blair.” He said into the phone.

“Hello Humphrey. I know this is short notice, but Dorota is busy doing errands for my mother and Serena is off with the boy of the moment.”

“It’s so nice to be the last choice.” Dan said, sarcastically.

If she noticed the sarcasm in his voice, she chose to ignore it.

“Would you like to go shopping with me?” she asked.

Dan raised his eyebrows. But he figured he might as well go. There was no use in staying at home waiting for his muse to come.

“Sure.”

“Meet me at Bergdorf’s at 12. Don’t be late.”  
****

“Right on time, Humphrey.” She said, checking her watch. 

“Well I didn’t have anything pressing, so why not be on time?” He said, opening the door and standing back for her to go in.

She smiled at him and said, “Well, aren’t you the perfect gentlemen? Rufus taught you well.”  
Dan bowed slightly and followed her inside.

“So what are you looking for?” he asked.

“I’m looking for the perfect pair of heels.” She said.

“Blair correct me if I’m wrong, but don’t you have 200 pairs of heels?” He asked skeptically.

“Yes, but I don’t have a teal pair.” 

“Of course, how could I forget that?” he said.

He followed her to the shoe section and he watched as her eyes sparkled. He had always thought she had beautiful eyes.

“So tell me Humphrey, how goes the writing?” she asked, picking up a pair of heels. She frowned at them and then dropped them back into their original place.

“Not good. I have a story I need to write, but I haven’t found the inspiration for it yet.”

“Why don’t you write a story about shoes?” she cooed.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” he said looking around.

“Well you don’t have to exactly write about shoes. But why not write about something you’re passionate about?”

Dan stopped in his tracks. Why couldn’t he think of that? It seemed so simple. Suddenly an idea formed in his head. 

“Humphrey, are you coming or not?” she called.

Dan ran up to her and hugged her. He planted a kiss on cheek and whispered in her ear, “Thanks for the inspiration.” 

Before she knew it, he had exited the store.

“Well I wonder what’s gotten into him?” she said.  
****  
Dan opened his laptop and started typing. He titled his new story, _The Perfect Woman_.


End file.
